Brachiosaurus
Brachiosaurus is one of the most spectacular dinosaurs ever seen, or imagined. Name Meaning The name Brachiosaurus comes from Greek words meaning ‘arm’ and ‘lizard’. The name refers to the interesting nature of Brachiosaurus legs which were longer at the front than the back. Discovered Originally discovered in 1900 in Colorado, Brachiosaurus was named in 1903 by Elmer Riggs of the Field Museum in Chicago. Brachiosaurus lived in both the United States and Africa (Tanzania) in the Jurassic. Scientists believe that Africa and North America were connected during the Jurassic. Anatomy In film, has shown with their neck angle up high up that thought to be realistic for the real world. In the reality, New studies by computer specialists suggest that Brachiosaurus ''may not have carried its neck angle up as high as was thought once. It may have carried the neck more at a 40-60 degree angle. Although this changes its height, it does not change its length - or our wonder at this gigantic, graceful dinosaur. Habitat They need a lot of trees and space forests, grasslands they also need ample water source like marshes, lakes and the lagoon. Brachiosaurus lay eggs near the dense jungle and juveniles will live in there for a couple years protected in the dense jungle until they get big enough to fend for themselves and then join an adult herd. Life Expectancy Though like many dinosaurs that are unknown of their growth rate and life span as some could reach maturity after 6 months as shown from the Jurassic Park before the very first Brachiosaurus to be seen on the island had lived over 30 years as most experts of paleontologist that they could lived nearly or over 100 years. Creation and Size Creation ''Brachiosaurus was recreated by InGen in their compound on Isla Sorna where the workers on the island served as their caretakers. 16 Brachiosaurus were cloned before 6 of them were transported to Isla Nublar. These clones chewed their food unlike the original Brachiosaurus ''and other sauropods, which could mean the Brachiosaur clones probably didn't require gastroliths to aid in digestion. Also, unlike the original dinosaur, the cloned ''Brachiosaurus had hind legs strong enough to allow them to get into a tripod stance while feeding. Another odd characteristic was the nostrils, which were located on the forehead rather than near the snout region. They would communicate by using whale-like hoots. The Brachiosaurus came in two different colors, one being gray-brown, and the other being beige with green stripes and dark red on their crests. The green variation could be the males of the species. When the Brachiosaurs reached a certain age, they would be transported to the nearby island Isla Nublar to serve as an attraction for InGen's Jurassic Park. They lived in the Brachiosaurus Enclosure, coexisting with the hadrosaur Parasaurolophus. Size It's neck was over 15 meters (50 feet) long, and no other animal came close. Imagine going to the fifth floor of a building and looking down at the sidewalk. Now imagine your feet are at the street level and this is how tall you are! Today, however, there is a new contender for the title of tallest dinosaur. It is Sauroposeidon, named in 2000. Scientists believe it would stand 18 meters (60 feet) tall! Story Isla Nublar (1993) The Brachiosaurus was the first dinosaur encountered by the endorsement team hired by InGen to make sure Jurassic Park was safe for visitors. The entire team was amazed. Dr. Alan Grant and Dr. Ellie Sattler were the most awestruck of the group because the Brachiosaurus was terrestrial, not semi-aquatic swamp dwellers they had thought they were. Isla Nublar (Incident) When Dennis Nedry disabled Jurassic Park's security systems, the security fences that kept the prehistoric animals from escaping their enclosures were disabled as well, Brachiosaurus was one of the dinosaurs that were able to roam freely. After fleeing from the Tyrannosaur Paddock, Dr. Alan Grant and Tim and Lex Murphy climbed a tree where saw a herd of Brachiosaurus feeding on the nearby trees, hooting in the distance. Dr. Alan Grant heard their calls and attempted to imitate them to successful results. The following morning, a Brachiosaurus sick with a cold or a similar disease fed on the tree that the three humans were sleeping in, waking them up. Lex panicked at the sight of the dinosaur, believing it to be dangerous at first, but she soon calmed down when Dr. Alan Grant and her brother showed her that it was harmless. Dr. Grant fed the Brachiosaurus a nearby branch that was on the tree and Tim Murphy even pet it. However, when Lex attempted to pet the dinosaur like her brother did, the Brachiosaurus responded by sneezing on her. The humans and the Brachiosaurus later went their separate ways. It is unknown what happened to the Brachiosaurus populations on Isla Nublar after the Isla Nublar Incident of 1993. Only one Brachiosaurus died after 1993. Wild on Isla Sorna Upon Hurricane Clarissa's arrival on Isla Sorna, the human workers evacuated the island. The Brachiosaurus under their care were either set free or they broke out of their cages. To counter the Lysine contingency, the wild Brachiosaurus ate plants rich in Lysine. Only 10 Brachiosaurus wee known to leave on Isla Sorna at first. Brachiosaurus was known to have taken residence in the northeast of the island where it was the largest herbivore known to that region. It coexisted with the fellow herbivores Ankylosaurus, Corythosaurus, Parasaurolophus, Stegosaurus, and Triceratops. Isla Sorna Incident (2001) Passengers of the plane N622DC saw a herd of Brachiosaurus ''during their fly-over of Isla Sorna at the beginning of the Isla Sorna Incident of 2001. Another herd was seen by Dr. Alan Grant and the Kirby family at a river bank. Jurassic World ''Brachiosaurus is one of the dinosaurs seen on the Holoscape inside the Innovation Center of the Jurassic World park, though it is unknown if it actually lives in the dinosaur park. However, it was planned for the Treetop Gazers attraction though this still doesn't answer whether if it was create before the conception of the attraction. According to the concept art, the clones made for Jurassic World had brown skin much like the previous with blue stripe down its head and neck. They were also heard in the background while Claire Dearing tried to get Owen Grady to check the Indominus rex Paddock. They could also be heard as Zach Mitchell and Gray Mitchell entered a field of dinosaurs in the Gyrosphere exhibit. It's unknown if any of the Brachiosaurus was killed by Indominus rex. It's unlikely because their large size will make it hard. It can risk a fatal injury for Indominus rex. Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom The Brachiosaurus was first seen while walking on Main Street. Brachiosaurus was seen while running away from Mount Sibo, but like most of the herd, it died from the pyroclastic flow. The original Brachiosaurus was seen trying to flee the gas, possibly trying to reach the ocean, before getting engulfed meaning that it might have survived. The Brachiosaurus embryos were seen in the briefcase as they are bring salvage by the mercenaries. It's now confirmed few Brachiosaurus was saved according the auction list and escaped the estate off-screen as a foot of Brachiosaurus was seen lefting up Eli's car as they escape Lockwood Manor. Known Brachiosaurus * Pearl Abilities Strength and Combat Because of its large size, Brachiosaurus ''had no fear of predators. Even then, when frightened, it would stand on its' hind legs and could crush a predator under its' feet. Swimmer Unlike a real Brachiosaurus which was a strict land animal, the Jurassic Park clones could wade and even swim in water. They likely do this to cool off from the heat. This means many Brachiosaurus manage to escape the island's eruption when they were seen stampeding towards a cliff which most likely survived. Speed and Agility With their large weight they are very heavy possible can't run very fast but they barely need to run quickly because they don't have any natural predators on the islands to worry. Though younger ones might been able to run faster then adults since their lighter on they feet. They have flexible neck and able to stand on their hind legs given by enhance from InGen. Behind the scenes In the ''Jurassic World storyboard, an attraction called "Brachiosaur Valley" was to be visited. This idea seems to have been reworked into the planned Jurassic World attraction Treetop Gazers. The Apatosaurus skull seen on the Jurassic World website does not belong to the dinosaur at all, rather it belongs to a Brachiosaurus. Furthermore, its icon on the Jurassic World website and the Holoscape is of Brachiosaurus as well. During the scene where Claire was talking to Owen about the Indominus rex's paddock, there are cries of Brachiosaurus in the distance. Category:Dinosaurs Category:Possibly Living Category:Deceased Category:Sauropods Category:Escaped Dinosaurs